07 ghost cinderella version
by ilyusha krat
Summary: Just see inside! author nggak pintar buat sumarry.


Disclaimer : amemiya yuki & yukino ichihara

.

.

.

07 ghost cinderella version

chapter 1

Saat burung mulai menampakkan cahayanya dan matahari pun berkicau (?), lahirlah seorang anak lelaki di kerajaan yg bernama itu diberi nama tiashe master united raggs (?).Kata "master" dalam nama tiashe diberikan oleh ayahnya yang maniak nonton masterchef indonesia dan kata "united" diberikan oleh ibunya karena ibunya ngefans sama manchester united.

Saat tiashe berumur 7 tahun...

Millea : APAAAAAAAAAA?! MANCHESTER UNITED KALAH?!

BRUKKKK!

pelayan : ratu?! ratu?!

Millea pun dibawa ke RS terdekat#sejak kapan ada rumah sakit disana?

Setelah millea diperiksa oleh dokter selama 23 jam, dokter pun keluar...

Krom(kalau tak salah ini nama ayah tiashe) : dokter, gimana keadaan istri saya?

Dokter : *geleng geleng* maafkan saya... istri anda meninggal karena shock gara-gara manchester united kalah...

Sejak kejadian itu pun ayah Tiashe depresi dan pensiun menjadi raja...

2 tahun berlalu...

Krom : Tiashe, mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi ibumu*menunjuk seseorang*. Dan nanti kamu akan mempunyai 2 kakak

saat Tiashe melihat ibu tirinya itu, ternyata ibu tirinya adalah... AYANAMI?! (readers : WHAT?! AYANAMI JADI IBU IBU?! A/N : maaf ini ceritanya Ayanami jadi cewek)

Tiashe POV

_WHAT?! Dia yang jadi ibuku?! idih gak elit bwanget sih! terutama mukanya itu loooh _(maaf bagi ayanami lovers)batin tiashe

Normal POV

ayah dan ayanami pun menikah dan nama tiashe pun diubah menjadi teito klein.

Krom : ayah kerja dulu ya! daaaa!#kayak mau pergi sekolah aja

saat ayahnya pergi jauuuuuuuuh dari rumahnya, Teito pun disuruh berkerja.

Ayanami : Teito! bersihkan ruang tamu, meja makan, toilet jangan lupa! cuci baju juga ya! nanti kalo kerjanya nggak bener nanti nggak dikasih gaji looooh!

_sejak kapan aku diberi gaji? _batin Teito

Teito pun melakukan semua yg ibu tirinya bilang.

tiba-tiba...

TENOOOOOOOOT

Bel berbunyi.

Ayanami pun membukanya dan ternyata itu... PENGANTAR SURAT?! #biasa aja kaleee

Pengantar surat : ini ada surat dari sang Raja...

Ayanami : APA?! SURAT CINTA?!#yaelah lo udah punya suami juga

Ayanami pun membaca surat dari Raja...

Ternyata itu adalah surat undangan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa dan disana pangeran akan memilih istrinya.

Ayanami : ANAK! ANAK! TURUN KESINI SEKARANG JUGA!(A/N : oi! jangan pake capslock dong!)

kedua kakak tirinya adlah Kuroyuri dan Hyuuga.

Kuroyuri : bu, kalo manggil tuh nggak usah tereak-tereak juga dong! Jadi budeg tau nggak sih!

Hyuuga : ada apa sih bu?

Ayanami : ya ampuuuun kalian ini manggil aku pake kata "ibu" nggak elit bwanget sih!

Kuroyuri + Hyuuga : emang harusnya panggil apa?

Ayanami : nona muda *sambil berpose*

GUBRAKKK

_apaan nona muda! orang udah tua begitu! _batin Kuroyuri + Hyuuga

back 2 story!

Ayanami : nanti malam, ada pesta dansa di istana... Mumpung Krom pulang malem, aku ikut ah!Kalian juga ya! harus siap-siap! katanya nanti pangeran mencari istri juga... Jadi dandan yang cantik ya!

Kuroyuri + Hyuuga : yaaa!

Ayanami : Teito! kau tinggal rumah ya! jangan sampe kedatengan maling!

Ayanami, dan kedua kakak tirinya pun berangkat.

Teito : huuuh padahal aku mau ikut!

Tiba-tiba...Ada bidadari yang nyelonong Bidadari itu adalah... HAKUREN!

Hakuren : oi teito! jangan lemes dong!

Teito : Aku pengen banget ke istana... Pasti disana banya banget makanannya

Hakuren : ya ampun Teito... Kamu mau ke istana cuma mau makan?

Teito : *ngangguk ngangguk kayak anjing*

Hakuren : hhh... baiklah akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu. Nanti kamu akan memakai gaun yg telah kusiapkan di tempat tidurmu, dan untuk perjalanan ke istana kamu naik becak tuh, yang sudah kamu harus balik ke rumah jam 01.00

Teito : bukannya jam 12.00?

Hakuren : gratis 1 jam. Akukan baik hati!

Teito : *sweatdrop

Teito pun pasrah. Teito pun pergi ke istana naik becak hanya untuk MAKAN

Setelah sampai di istana, Teito tertabrak seseorang hingga salah satu sepatunya mental entah kemana.

Teito : oi! jalan tuh yang bener dong sendal gue jadi ilang satukan!

Ternyata orang yang ditabrak Teito adalah...SANG PANGERAN FRAU!

Frau : oi! kamu juga! buku kesayanganku jadi jatoh!

Tiba-tiba dibelakang Frau...

Castor : buku apa itu Frau?

Frau : bu..bukan apa-apa kok yah!(A/N : ceritanya castor jadi raja dan labrador jadi ratu)

Castor : Frau Ayah sama Ibu pergi dulu ya! mau jalan-jalan! kamu jaga rumah sekalian pilih istri yang baik ya!#raja macam apa itu

Frau : Ta..Tapi

Castor : kalo nggak, nanti buku-bukumu ayah sita looh

Frau : baik ayah! aku akan jaga rumah dan mencari istri yang baik!

Castor : hmm... anak pintar! baiklah kalau begitu! ayo kita peri sayang!

Labrador : daaaaa! kami pergi dulu ya!

Raja dan Ratu pun pergi.

Frau : sialan mereka berdua!

Teito : hei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Frau : aku baik-ba...*melihat muka teito*

DEG

Teito : kenapa?

Frau : *megang tangan Teito*jadilah istriku!

Teito : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!

Frau : tolong jadi istriku... pleaseeeee

Teito : 1...2...3...LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAAAAAAAAAAAF AKUU TIDAK MAU JADI ISTRIMUUU!

Frau : KENAAAPAAAAA?

Teito : aku itu cowooook mana mungkin nikah sama cowok juga?!

Akhirnya pangeran tidak menemukan istri yang baik dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Castor karena istana kemasukkan maling.

OWARI

gomen kalo ada yang salah dalam cerita diatas!


End file.
